The Night I Felll In Love With A Mudblood
by invisable sarah
Summary: Fourth year she changed everything.


The day I fell in love with Mudblood

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Draco POV:

* * *

><p>She was a vision. She wore a periwinkle pink dress, and had hair was in a sexy up do. She had a smile on her face, and held herself confidently. My heart picked up pace.<p>

Krum walked up to her and offered his arm to her. She smiled, and took is. Krum, I could spit. What the hell kind of a name is Krum anyway! I sneered at him, and he either ignored me or

wasn't paying attention.

I looked for Weasley, because I knew he would have something to say about this. I searched the crowd looking for the noticeable red hair. I finally found him after three minutes of looking. He was standing by one of the twins from India. His mouth was open wide, and his ears started to go red. Idiot.

I looked to the girl in the pink dress. Unfortunately they were now standing closer, and he had his filthy hands on her. She was watching him with a smile. Why couldn't she look at me like that? Oh… yeah that's why. I thought thinking back to second year when I started calling her a mudblood instead of just for once, let my feelings take over.

Music started to play from somewhere in the room, but I didn't look for the location. They started to move around the dance floor. After a while; he took his hand out of hers; placed it on her waist, and gently lifted her high in the air.

My chest tightened, and a look of pure venom was sent to the Bulgarian. My hands subconsciously curled into a fist. Man I want to hit this guy!

Some girl asked to dance. I took one look at her, looked back at Hermione, and grabbed the girl's hand. I half dragged the girl. I wanted to be close to the couple, so if they were talking I would hear it, and I wanted her to see me.

I spun the girl to start our dance. I watched her look at Krum with a smile, my heart constricted. God, this girl is going to give me heartburn.

After a few minutes of watching her dancing with another girl she asked, "How come you're not dancing with her?"

I looked down at her shocked to tell you the truth.

I looked back up, staring directly at the girl in question. "My family wouldn't approve."

"Well… the real question here, is do you love her?" she asked.

I looked over at Hermione, and asked myself do I really think I'll fall for a girl as hard as I already have?

I thought about; her smile, the way when she gets some new information she smiles. The way she's ready for anyone to start something because she knows she will end it. The way she has a big heart for anyone, and is willing to forgive. How when she smiles I can't help but smile too. How she has the same kind of sarcasm as I do. How nothing puts her down.

"Yeah, I do love her," I finally said out loud, and somehow It just felt right.

"Now the next question is how much are you willing to give up for her?" she asked.

That was the easiest question out of all of them "Anything," I said slightly breathless.

"Now go tell her that," she replied. I looked down at her, and hugged her.

"Thank you," I whispered.

I let her go, and went to the side line. Now, how do I get her away from Krum?

While I was thinking the girl went up to them. She tapped Hermione on the shoulder and said "May I cut in?"

Hermione smiled, I said something, and gave him up. She turned around heading for the drink table. I saw Krum frown, and watch Hermione's retreating back.

I quickly dove into the crowd, heading to the girl I love. I made a beeline to the punch bowl, and Hermione waiting in line. My heart picked up, rolled over, and skipped all at once.

I walked right up to her, and took her arm. I pulled her to the balcony. I heard her yell my name struggling to pull away, but my grip was strong

I walked out into the fresh air let her go, turned around, and locked the doors.

"What the hell Malfoy! What are you trying to pull!" she complained loudly.

I turned back around and walked up to her. She froze I lifted my hand, and with the back of my fingers I traced her jaw bone. She didn't pull away. I looked at her watching me. She looked into my eyes then at my mouth then back up. That was all the permission I needed.

I crushed my mouth to hers. I buried one of my hands into her hair. Her lips responding to mine was heaven. I could die right now and be happy. She pushed up into my kiss, and I wrapped my remaining hand around her small waist. She put one of her hands on my face, while the other went around my neck pulling me closer. God, she felt good.

I had to pull back to breathe, but I didn't go far; I rested my head on her forehead. My breath was ragged, my blood was boiling, but I love it.

"Hermione, I love you," I told her while looking down at her.

She looked up at me, and I saw her eyes widen.

* * *

><p>AN A horrible place to end it! Read, Love, and Review!

Love,

Sarah


End file.
